Mine
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Inuyasha can't afford of losing Kagome to Hojo. He requests her to do something with him to prevent Hojo to get her to be his. What will Kagome's answer be?


**Mine**

Summary: Inuyasha can't afford of losing Kagome to and Hojo. He requests her to do something with him to prevent Hojo to get her to be his. What will Kagome's answer be?

A battle is happening, between Naraku and Inuyasha's group. The only ones left standing is a badly injured Naraku. Inuyasha and Kagome about to attack him. "This is the end of the line for you, Naraku!" Kagome shouts as she shoots a powerful sacred arrow at him. Still with some strength left, Naraku tries to put a barrier to protect him. Inuyasha sees this coming, "Ha, a barrier? Yeah right." He said as his Tetsusaiga turns red, "Barrier Breakage!" He cries as the sword shatters the barrier just in time for the Sacred Arrow to strike Naraku, killing him in the process. Kagome smiles for she and Inuyasha have finally defeated Naraku. Kagome sighs as she faints, "It's…finally over." Just right before she is about to hit the ground, pair of strong arms catches her. "Kagome…Kagome…." Inuyasha asks shaking her a little. "Lord Inuyasha!" A voice calls. "Myoga, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asks him. "I'll answer your question later. For now let's get Kagome back to the village." Myoga suggests. Inuyasha scoops up Kagome bridal style and rush back to the village.

Kagome comes to, finding herself in Kaede's hut. She groans as she tries to sit up. Inuyasha gently pulls her in his arms. "What happened?" She asks him with a blurry vision. Inuyasha cups her chin. "We finally defeated Naraku." He starts off. Kagome smiles as she rests her head onto his shoulder. Inuyasha gets a good whiff of Kagome's scent and embraces her tightly. 'Kagome…' He thought rubbing her hand. He soon finds Kagome asleep in his arms. His smile grows, taking his haorai by his side and wraps her in it to keep her warm. He then looks outside to see it's dark. He sighs as he lays down on the mat with her still in his arms to make her feel safe.

The next morning, Kagome wakes, finding herself in Inuyasha's haorai. As she tries to get up, something pulls her back. Kagome looks behind her to Inuyasha asleep with her in his arms. 'He looks so peaceful.' She thought quietly. She manages to get her arm out, and reaches for his ears. As she massages his ear, she feels a vibration from him, with purr like growl. She tries to hold her giggles, but fails. Inuyasha grabs her hand. "I don't think so." He said as he wakes up. Kagome turns around, "Sorry" she said as she gets up. Inuyasha gets confused. "Was it something I said?" He asks as he gets his haorai and puts it on. She shakes her head with her back to him. "No, it was something I did." She last said as she leaves the hut. Inuyasha is more confused now. "All I did was to keep her safe." He said as he leaves the hut as well. 'To be honest, I love it when she massages my ears." He flicks the massaged one, and can ear more stuff from far away, even to the well. He sniffs the area to see where she went off to. He catches her mint and cherry blossoms and heads towards the well.

At the well, Kagome is about to jump into it. "Kagome!" Inuyasha calls out to her. Kagome chooses to ignore his plea and jumps in. Seeing the blue lights engulf her, taking her 500 years into the future, she makes it to her time. She gets out of the well, and head to her home. She comes in, "I'm home." She said happily to her family. But no is around. She gets into the kitchen and finds a note on the fridge.

_Kagome,_

_We're up at a resort. Back on Friday._

_Mom_

Kagome sighs as goes up to her room. She gets onto her computer, checking the day of the week, and it said Tuesday. She gets onto the Internet to check on anything on her Facebook profile. When gets to her page, she finds a request from Hojo. She groans as she clicks to see what he wanted.

_I was wondering if you want to the movies with sometime this week when you get back._

Little did she know, on top of her roof, Inuyasha can hear what Kagome is reading on her page. 'Please say no. Please say no.' He begs in his head. "_No one is to have her but us._" His demon side said. Inuyasha agrees. "I just have to make sure that Hobo or whatever his name is, and Koga aren't with her. She's mine for that matter." He responded to it. "_What are you waiting for? Go do it before it's too late."_ The demon within him snaps at him. "Not right now. I have to see what she thinks about it." He growls at it.

Kagome check the day the message was sent and it was 5 days ago, "Great. He wants a date with me…again. And I bet my friends are doing this behind my back." She complained. The phone rings. She goes downstairs to answers, "Higurashi Residence." She said. "Kagome, it's Eri." Eri said on the other line. "Hey." Kagome only said to her. "Did you check to see if you want to go to the movies with Hojo?" She asks. Kagome groans, "Yeah, but I've to think about it though Eri." Kagome replies to her. "Okay I was just making sure that you knew about it." Eri said deafeningly. Kagome nods, "Listen I've been busy lately that I barely had anytime to go to outings with you guys." She said trying to make it more understandable to her. "Okay. I'll see you then." Eri said before she hangs up. Kagome groans as she heads back up to her room, and slams onto her bed. "If this keeps up, they'll never stop forcing what to do for my life. I feel like puppet to them together." She said to herself, unknowingly Inuyasha listening to her conversation on the phone.

The following day, Kagome decides to head to school, to see what she has missed. She takes her seat in homeroom and looks outside the school. "Kagome." Eri calls out to her. Kagome snaps out of her trance and replies, "Oh hey." Eri gets a bit suspicious about her behavior. "Kagome that boyfriend is two-timing you again isn't he?" She asks Kagome secretly glares at her and replies, "No it's not that. I've been just thinking that's all." Ayumi and Yuka come in a while later. "Kagome, I'm glad you made it to school. It's too bad you missed a boat trip because of your flu." Ayumi said to her. Kagome nervously chuckled, "I just keep on getting sick. Maybe I've been curse to be sick 24/7." Kagome comments to her. "Hey how about we play truth or dare." Yuka claps her hands, "Come on Yuka." Kagome complained not to get involved with their conversation. "I'm starting off with you Kagome. Truth or Dare?" Kagome had to think of something, 'Here goes nothing.' She thought then replies, "How about both." Ayumi and Eri stare her like she's crazy. "That's something Kagome. "Okay do you love your two-timing boyfriend?" Kagome truthfully smiles with her answer, "Of course I do. Why'd you ask that?" Yuka chuckles. "Then I dare you to go on a date with him to prove it to us." Kagome twitches her eyes, 'I shouldn't said that.' She thought. "Fine I will. On one condition though." She sneers at them. "What?" They ask. "If the date is good enough for my boyfriend, you guys have to stop all this nonsense of my boyfriend. As a matter of fact, he's getting irritated about all of this. So if this happens again, you guys have to tell Hojo that I'm taken and through." They girls thought that she was crazy but, it turns out that she's serious about it though. "Okay then." Ayumi said. "Good." Kagome finishes off as class began.

By the end of the day, Kagome is on her way home, until a voice calls, "Kagome!" Kagome turns to see Hojo on his bike catching up to her. "Oh hey Hojo." She greets him. "I heard about your absence due to your time with the flu. So I got a charm for you." He said as he gives her it. 'Not again.' Kagome complained in her mind. "By the way did you get my message on Facebook?" He asks her. Kagome looks up to him with sad eyes, then looks away. "I'm sorry, but I can't go with you." She mumbles, but Hojo heard it. He seems disappointed about her rejecting his request. He tries to push his luck, "Is something wrong? Do you like me?" Kagome looks back up to his brown eyes, "Hojo, I do like you, but not the way you like me. That's all." She honestly replies. He sighs, "I see there is someone else better for you than me." He turns away and rides his bike. Kagome feels so guilty, "I'm such an idiot." She said to herself as she resumes her way home.

She goes to the park, she sighs finding out that she's all alone for the rest of the day, until Friday that is. She looks up on her cell phone to see what day it is, it's only Wednesday "I need to put this to an end." She said to herself as she gets for a walk around. "But an end to what, Kagome?" A voice asks behind her. She stood still and slowly turns to see Hojo with an angry expression on his face. "Hojo…what are you doing here?" Was all Kagome asks before Hojo slaps her in the face. She hits the nearby tree hard and tries to get back up but gets slap again. "Hojo…stop." Kagome tries to speak out. "I ran into Yuka earlier this evening and told me what you were going to do. And that's why I came to prevent that little event to ever happen." He glares at her. Kagome's vision is get blurrier by the minute. "It's true Hojo." She starts off weakly. "I like you, but not the way I like you though. I'm sorry that it has to be this way." She apologizes to him. Hojo stares at her confession, but slaps her again, knocking her out. "I don't want your apology you bitch. You are going to be my girlfriend and there's nothing you can do about it." He smirks as he about to kiss her. A flash of red grabs Kagome and left the park. "Mark my words, Kagome you are mine. No one else can have you but me." Hojo yells out to the flash, hoping for her to know why he's after her.

Kagome comes to, to find herself in her bed of her room. As she tries to gets off her bed, she gets pulled back by a strong arm. "Kagome, I'm not letting him get anywhere closer to you." Inuyasha said to her with worry. Kagome's eyes begin to get teary. "I can't take this anymore." She said with her bangs covering her eyes. Inuyasha lifts her chin to get a look at the slap mark on her face she got from a furious Hojo. "What is his problem?" He asks quietly as he rubs the mark on her face. Kagome sniffles as she told Inuyasha what happened at school, her friends' nosy curiosities, and Hojo attacking her at the park. "And the last thing I heard what that you are his. No one else can have you but him." Inuyasha finally said as he embraces her in his arms. '_She's been through long enough. I hate to see her like this. And there's one thing to resolve it_.' His demon said in his head. 'You're right. Kagome has suffered. Her family just leaves her alone anytime she comes home, her annoying friends getting her into her personal issues. That is the last time any man gets to her. It is time for…' Inuyasha agreed. "The Mating Barrier." They both thought. Inuyasha looks down on Kagome in his arms. "Kagome…" Kagome looks up to him, "What is it?" She looks deep into his eyes. Inuyasha rubs her cheek with his thumb, "I just want to make you happy. Is there anything I can do to make that happened." He asks her gently. Kagome sighs, "Inuyasha, the only possible way to make me happy is to be with you. I can't handle being around Hojo or my friends." She answers, "I need you to be with the entire time when I'm in depression. If there's anything you can do for me, I'll accept." She gives a small smile on her face. Inuyasha smiles back to her, "I know one thing, are you willing to accept it, Kagome?" Kagome's nod shows, "I'm willing it, Inuyasha." She replies to him sternly. Inuyasha resumes, "We can do the Mating Barrier." He suggested. "What's that?" Kagome asks curiously. Inuyasha smiles, "We mate, and if any man comes to you, and you don't want him near you, a barrier will form around you." He informs her. Thinking of what happened between Hojo and Kagome, this is the only way to prevent that Hobo or whatever his name is will stay away from her. Kagome hugs him big time. "I've always been such a coward to protect myself, but now I have you, Inuyasha. I was so scared I didn't had the courage to mate with you." She shyly smiles to him. Inuyasha smiles as they get into a trance to begin

(WARNING: LEMON)

Inuyasha licks the mark on her face, and soon it begins to heal. Kagome presses her lips onto his own. Inuyasha pulls her closer as well as Kagome wraps her arms around his neck, and strokes his long silver hair. He then bites her lower lip gently to gain entrance, and Kagome opens to feel how they taste from each other with their tongues dancing in peace. Inuyasha then works his way on her collarbone to find the sensitive part, Kagome moans with pleasure, which gives him more desire to make the mating barrier more powerful. Inuyasha lowers to the spot, and suddenly bites her. Surprisingly, Kagome feels a demonic power within her from him. He soon feels he gets a bite mark on his collarbone as well with her spiritual powers as well. He then licks her stomach as he lifts her shirt off. One the other hand, Kagome nibbles and massages his ear and he begins to purr. "Who ever knew the O' Mighty Inuyasha can purr like a cat?" Kagome teased into his ear. "It's just a growl from pleasure, mate." Inuyasha replies as he begins to lick Kagome's navel. Kagome is trying to hold in her giggles because she's ticklish on some parts of her body, and her belly is one of them. She couldn't hold it anymore as she starts laughing. Inuyasha smirks, "I see my mate is ticklish. Where else could she be ticklish?" He grins as he traces other parts of her body, hoping to find her sensitive spots. He tickles her feet, and she giggles like crazy. His grins grow as he wiggles her toes. She tries to stop, but he's too strong. They continue to mate throughout he rest of the night. Striped down, and under Kagome's covers as they fall asleep.

The next day, the sun shines through the window. Kagome flutter her eyes open as she tries to move out of Inuyasha's arms. She moves but he pulled her back. "I don't think so mate." Inuyasha whispers into her ear. Kagome gives up as she tries to get into a comfortable position in his arms. Then the phone rings. She groans as she grabs her phone. Seeing it to be Yuka. "Hello?" She answers it. "Kagome you know what today is." Yuka grins. "Yes I know, Yuka. I was dared to do so." Kagome responses to her. Inuyasha looks at her with confusion. "I'll let him know." She then hangs up. She gets into her closet and puts on a pair of loose jeans, and a green tie-dye tank top. "Let me guess, it's one of your friends from school." He asks as he puts on a red t-shirt and khakis on. "Yeah. I've been dared to go on a date with you to prove that you're better than Hojo. Even though he's the most popular guy in my school." She said as she brushes her hair. Inuyasha secretly grin. 'That'll teach that Hobo jerk not to mess what is mine.' He sits behind her and massages her shoulders. She relaxes as she sighs heavenly. "I had no idea you'd be good with you hands." She compliments his work. He chuckles as he continues massaging her.

Later that night, Kagome is in the shower to get ready for her date with Inuyasha. Inuyasha already did his. "Damn what is taking her so long?" He cursed as he straightens himself in front of a mirror. Kagome finishes her shower and then blow dries her hair in her room. About 10 minutes later, she puts on a nice green tank-top and a long jeans on. Then she puts her hair in a ponytail twist. "There." She said as she grabs her purse and heads downstairs. She finds Inuyasha sitting on the couch. "Ready?" She asks him. Inuyasha comes up to her. "You know it." He smirks as they get their shoes, and his hat to cover his ears. Then they leave to go to the movie.

At the movies, Inuyasha is used to her time entertainment. In the middle of Avatar while Jake and Neytini make out in the tree of voices. Kagome lays on Inuyasha's shoulder. "That's a Navi way to mate." She said quietly to him with a smile. Inuyasha smiles back as he wraps his arm around her. "There are many ways to mate, Kagome." They watched the rest of the movie until it was over. Little did they know, Hojo is close by stalking them.

Soon after the movie, Inuyasha and Kagome walking down the sidewalk with their hands intertwine with each other's. Inuyasha comes to a halt. "What is it?" Kagome asks. Inuyasha growls, "It's him again." He answers as he takes hold of his sword. "Who though?" She asks again. "That Hojo guy." He said. Kagome then sees him appearing in a streetlight. "What are you doing with my Kagome, you creep?" Hojo asks rudely to Inuyasha. "I'm sorry Hobo, but she isn't yours, She mine. So back off if you know what's good for you." Inuyasha warns him. Hojo however isn't backing down. "Excuse me? Kagome's you creep. Hang her over." He demands. Kagome is getting a little scared of him, as she hides behind Inuyasha. "Well too bad. She's not going anywhere with you." Inuyasha snarls. Hojo didn't listen as he charges at them. A barrier forms around Inuyasha, and Kagome preventing Hojo from getting any closer to them. He is pushed back from the barrier. "What the hell is that?" He runs again but didn't work. "Sorry Hojo, but you're not allow come near me at all." Kagome tells him. "I'm not giving up on you Kagome." Hojo calls back. "After what you did to me last night was unforgettable." Kagome screams at him. "I'm Inuyasha's mate now. So back off and leave us alone!" Hojo sees the mate bite marks on both of them. "So it's true then. I've forbid it." He charged at them, but this time, Inuyasha knocks him out. "Let's go home, Kagome." He said as they get back to Kagome's house.

Later that night, Kagome and Inuyasha are in Kagome's bed about to go to bed. "I just don't get why Hojo won't leave you alone, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he strokes her hair. "All he does is give medicine and remedies that don't even work." She replies as she snuggles on him. Inuyasha embraces her to make her more safe. "That's why the mating barrier is for, mate." He answers as he turns off the light. "Night, Inuyasha." Kagome kisses him. "Night Kagome." He kisses her back and they both went to sleep

THE END


End file.
